Creation
Creations are materials to be used to build various things in the game. Shadow Clones are automatically available at every rebirth; each successive Creation is unlocked by defeating a God, starting with Hyperion. These unlocks are reset at each rebirth and the Gods must be defeated again to make them available for creation. Creations (including Shadow Clones) automatically generate Creating Power for you as you create them. The amount generated is impacted by your Creation Multiplier and the higher tier Creations generate more Creating power over time. Creations List Creation Count This is an upgrade purchasable for 50GP, that increases your Creation Count per completed Progressbar. Similar to creation speed this will become essential as you progress to reduce the time needed for the steadily increase creation cost of the Monuments or to create your Shadowclones in a timely fashion. Creation count also increases the amount of Creating mainstat you receive per each batch produced by 5% per any number over 1. So a creation count of 1 will give 100% Creating stat, a creation count of 2 will give 105% Creating Stat, a creation count of 3 will give 110% Creating stat, and so on without an upper limit. : ''Note: Extra Creations still have a cost in terms of raw materials, but every consecutive creation cost 5% less raw materials (down to 50%). For example, producing 1 mountain costs 200,000 stone. The second mountain in a batch using creation count will cost 190,000 stone. While the 3rd mountain would cost 180,000 stone. The 11th and above would each cost 100,000 stone (50% off).'' The new cost are as following. Current Creation Speed In the main menu, by hovering over your "Creating" stat (found under your avatar picture), you can see a "Current Creation Speed". This is the final modifier to the speed at which you created batches of creations (a batch starts out as a single creation, and rises with your creation count. so if your creation count is 50 then each batch will produce 50 units at once). Each creation has a varying time cost per batch, and it is possible to actually reach a maximum speed for a specific creation, in such a case your creation speed is wasted, and you are only given 1 batch per tick (there are 33 ticks per second). This is called "black barring", because when that happens the progress bar becomes a solid color instead of animating a rising progression bar. The formula is Current Creation Speed = ( ( 100% + Creating Speed ) * Creating Stat Multiplier ) The Creating Stat Multiplier is a number between 1 and 10 which is calculated from your Creating Stat. It is not your actual creating stat. Creating Stat Whenever you make a creation or achieve a creating achievement, you gain a certain amount of Creating mainstat score. Each stat point gives 5HP and 0.5 Attack stat. Additionally, your creating stat provides a multiplier of up to 10x to your "current creation speed". This bonus scales logarithmically, and you can expect to achieve the full 10x bonus at approximately 1e42 Creating Stat (1 tredecillion). Creating Speed Using god power you can increase a stat called "creating speed" (found in the god power menu). This creating speed is part of the formula for current creation speed. The worst price is 1 god power for 2% Creating Speed, while the best price is 3.5009% per GP when you buy 1000GP worth. Most early purchases will be made at 1GP to 3.5% rate (10 or 100 GP purchases). Additionally, every point of Crystal Power will give you +0.5% to your Creating Speed. This is additive. So if you purchased 350% creating speed using 100GP and have 40 crystal power, then your final creating speed is 100 + 350 + 40/2 = 470% Note that the Creating Speed stat given to you at the god power menu is only the bonus creating speed. It starts out at 0% which means your basic creating speed is 100% + 0% = 100%